Easy Kill
by TamedCapture
Summary: She lost herself at that very moment. One man, One moment.


**Disclaimer - I don't own anything except the story. **

**Authors Note - This is a new idea that formulated in my head last night after the episode that aired. My heart broke for Brooke. Spoilers are already out and I already know what's going to happen so I'm not to worry about her being sad forever. I hope that you will enjoy this and I would really like it if you could send in from reviews to let me know what you think. If I get a lot of feedback, I'll continue it. I also know that I have another story that is yet to be completed but its going on Hiatus. I just have no motivation to finish it at the moment. Sorry. **

* * *

><p>All noises drowned silently into the background. Salty warm tears still running down her cheeks dripping casually onto her red shirt. All the pieces were laid out in front of her, waiting to be connected but that never happened. It was shattered and ripped right out of her hands because she found her someone. <em>I can't do it alone. <em>Brooke blinked a couple times stopping her movement as she made it out Haley's hospital room. People must really take her for a girl who was made of stone. It they only knew how she really felt without her sugar coating it. They were all blind to the one thing she knew. She was suffocating. She just wanted to be able to breathe. She just wanted to be the girl who finally got it all.

"Brooke?" a voice all too familiar wrecked her thought process. She opened up her eyes to a mop of blonde hair and striking blue eyes staring back at her. _Lucas. _Was she imagining this? He couldn't possibly be standing here after being gone almost two years. She wasn't even rationalizing her thoughts. Of course he would be here. Haley and his brother just had their second baby.

Lucas repeated himself once again, "Brooke, you okay?" He could tell she was in distress. Her eyes were glistening from former tears appearing there. Her face looked the same way it had the day at the airport.

_Brooke stood there barely able to keep her composure as the agency took Angie away. It wasn't fair. How could she fall in love with a little girl she knew that she was only going to have for a little while. She was alone. She was always alone at the end of the day. _

_Brooke didn't care anymore that she was surrounded in a flock of people. She cried. She cried harder than she would have imagined she would. She needed to get out of there. _

_She turned around quickly and as people passed by one mad stood. Lucas Scott. She walked up straight up to him, her raspy voice filling the air, "You got my message, I told you not to come." _

_He kept his eyes in place on her, "I know."_

_Brooke continued, "She's gone Luke."_

_Luke did the only thing he knew how to help. He embraced her in a tight hug, "I know."_

_Brooke held onto him. She held onto him as hard as she could. She was holding onto him for dear life. _

Brooke felt the lump in the back of her throat get bigger. She choked out a sob, "This must be déjà vu. Here you are again, right after I find out that I will no longer be a mother again. The first time I knew it was coming, but this time, I didn't."

Lucas had been gone for almost two years. He hadn't kept in touch with Brooke like he should have. After all they had been through before he left taking Peyton and Sawyer with him was enough to motivate anyone to keep contact. Yet he hadn't. He had no solid reason as to why. He had no excuses. He just made the effort. He had kept in contact with one person, and it was Haley. He had made sure to write back to every letter she had written to him. He would hear occasionally of the news going on in Tree Hill. Haley didn't inform him that Brooke and Julian were trying to adopt.

He wasn't quite sure what to say back to her. As a writer, Lucas found himself to be very good with words and over the years he had proven that. His heart broke for the girl, who just wanted a simple thing. The joy of being a mother.

Lucas finally spoke, "I'm so sorry."

She had blindsided him with information that was clearly new to him. He shouldn't even be concerned with what was going on. She had husband who was around somewhere in this god forsaken hospital for that. He should have already walked into the hospital room where Haley and Nathan were with their newborn. Instead he still stood there stiffly. Questions and agonies she had trembled with after him and Peyton had left. Where the hell were Peyton and Sawyer anyways? Why was it only him here? If he had kept in contact with her, he would have known. No he was selfish and decided that his life with Peyton was all he needed. Tree hill and the residents didn't matter anymore. Erase these thoughts right now. Only if she were to try and forget those she would be bombarded with the baby she didn't have. How bittersweet this moment is.

She pushed her anger towards his actions to the back because that wasn't what her priorities were. She was going to once again let him be there for her and she had no clue why, "It was a girl." She said calmly. "It was another girl."

"What happened?" Lucas had to ask. He was just clueless to her heartbreak and if he knew something, he could try and help.

"Julian and I were planning on adopting a baby from a young girl Chloe. We had everything all set and planned. She told me earlier that she didn't want to do it alone. "She wiped the free falling tears from her eyes, "Alone my ass."

Lucas didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around the fragile girl in front of him. He whispered against her hair, "You're going to make it through this. I may have been gone for two years but I know that you still hold that fire in you to keep going. You're going to be a mother one day." He pulled away slightly looking into her hazel eyes, "It's going to happen and when it does, that child is going to love you with all of their hearts. You're going to be the best thing that has ever happened to him or her and they will be the best thing in your life."

"Lucas Scott always throwing out speeches to make me feel better." Brooke retorted.

He cracked a small smile hoping that this might have been able to help her even if it only lasts a few minutes, "Did it work?"

She couldn't even form a slight smile on her face for him, "For a moment you made me forget."

Lucas pressed his lips against her forehead with ease, "It's better than nothing."

"Brooke? Lucas? Wow, well this is definitely not what I expected to see when looking for you."

She couldn't agree more. What a sight.


End file.
